Last Phone Call
by PrussianKitsune
Summary: Romano ends up being talked into going to a party with Spain, he get's drunk and sleeps with another, while being with Spain. Feeling guilty he calls up Spain, but, as fate would have it, Spain hangs up and we shall see what is to become of poor Lovino.
1. Confession

Alright, so this story was kind of written off the top of my head listening to Cascada boredly for inspiration for my FIRST Spamano, as I don't ship it as most would think as I pretty much am Romano, I go for the less common pairings with Romano, like Prumano or Ameramano. (don't ask, I took….. a shot? of vodka) And now I am kind of derping, my parents don't know thankfully but on with the story~

Italics and '….' Are thoughts, all of it going to be Romano's, as it is like, Romano's pov, but not really, like 3rd person Romano….

I own nothing, if I did, it wouldn't be a very nice anime, in fact, all the females would be dead o.o and there would be yaoi EVERYWHERE :3

.

.

.

'_What…. Why is my head pounding?... Wait… who the fuck is lying next to me'_

Sitting up, Lovino look over to his left, to were his window was placed, it was late, probably noon if the sun filtering through the window was anything to go by. Why must you ask he was up at noon, well, he did go to that party that the frog was hosting, he remembered Spain jabbering on and on about it, not giving him any rest. The Spaniard finally convinced him to go, and now here he was, with a heat source next to him, and now that he thought about it, a pounding headache.

Getting up, he totally forgot about the other heat source he had felt in bed and heads to the washroom connected with his own bedroom. Walking in, he does his morning, well now noon, business, before washing up. Freshened up, he walks out of the room, and stares wide eyed at the bed. Of all things that had to happen when he was drunk, sleeping with him was not something he would have ever planned on, whether it was rape or not.

Standing there dumbstruck, he doesn't realize the other occupant of the room getting up until he hears the moans of someone stretching their back and getting ready to get out of bed or at least sit up. Scared, Romano runs into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, uncaring he probably just awoken the other quicker then he would have liked.

Sliding down the backside of the door, he keeps quiet, trying to ignore the sounds of the other getting out of bed and getting their clothes on. Without saying anything, the other left the room, the small quiet closing of the door all of what was left of the other. Feeling safe enough to come out, Lovino opens the door and looks about warily before stepping out of the bathroom fully, his eyes shifting about nervously. Rushing about the room, he tidies up and strips the sheets from the bed heading to the laundry room to dump them there for later. Going back to his room, he goes straight for the pants he wore the night before, sure that his cell was in there. Finding the Japanese made device, he flips through his contacts list, trying to find the one person he knew he could talk to. Pressing the call button, he waits for the other to pick up.

He didn't have to wait long, after a ring or two, the called being greeted him happily, asking his usual pleasantries and inquiries about why Romano didn't go home with him the night before. Getting irritated with the Spanish bastard on the other line, though they were kind of going out, he puckered up the nerve to talk back.

"Will you shut up for a minute you stupid asshole?" Hearing silence, Romano takes a deep breath, his eyes starting to tear up but decides not to let the other hear him cry, he lets his information be known. "Antonio….. I slept with someone last night…."

"Wha?.. Roma~ whatever do you mean? Who in their right mind would sleep with you when you are with me? ~"

"I..." taking a deep breath, Romano struggles hard not to yell at the other on the other end of the call, his patience wearing thin and so is his mouth. Taking a few calming breaths, he responds quickly, his nerves having suddenly spiked forcing him to respond to the other quickly, albeit, probably a bit too fast. "I kindofaccidentally sleptwiththefroglastnight! There now you know…."

"Wait… Lovi, what did you say, I couldn't…." The silence that followed was cold and tension filled, hearing nothing, Romano was about to speak before he heard the hang up tone on the other end of the line. Looking about, his gaze was glazed over, his thoughts blank… empty. He knew, just knew what the hang up meant, knew that it was something that he was going to be regretting ever having done. Why.. why of all people did he have to cheat on Spain, though drunk, with? It had to be him… why France of all people?

.

.

.

Well? Like it, hate it? I have no clue if this is ever going to hit things off, as I know I took it a bit faster than I should, but meh, sue me. Anyways, I OWN NOTHING, except for the plot


	2. Cooking Sorropotún

Well, here is chapter 2, something happened to the document when I went to upload chapter one when Lovi tells Spain what happened, all you see is a "!" and I added it again so now it is there :3, and it makes more sense. Sorry about that

Well, anyways, I'm kind of stuck in bed at the moment till my allergy's calm down as they are just making me feel like shit. So, this chap is when Romano kind of becomes heavily depressed and crap :3

ON WITH THE SHOW~ (I DON'T CLAIM ANY OF IT)

.

.

.

Romano was pacing around his Mediterranean home, his emotions running amuck and his head hurting from all the possibilities running through his mind. Did Spain not want him? Was he doing something before coming to see him? Or was he going to go to France and speak with the Frog about what happened? All these and more were running through his mind constantly, never giving him an ounce of rest. He wasn't even able to take his siesta and that was starting to affect him emotionally and physically.

Stopping for a moment, he looks over at his abandoned cell phone on his night stand, the metallic colored device seeming to glare at him, saying that it was his entire fault Spain had hung up on him and will never call him again. Shrugging those thoughts off, he moves over to the electronic thing and picks it up, staring at it blankly, and once again, he goes through his calls and sees that Spain had yet to call him back.

Feeling even more upset, he tosses the brick onto the bed and goes to find something to eat as he hasn't eaten anything since before the party the night before. Entering the kitchen, he spots the bowl of tomatoes Spain had brought over for him the day before, to get him to go to the party, he didn't even know what it was for, for god's sake.

Sifting through his cupboards, he sees many different pastas and containers of a certain type of wheat he used to make pizza, but at the moment, all he wanted was something that Spain made. Glowering at his contents, he begins to grumble and murmur about stupid brothers and their need to stalk up the kitchen with just pasta ingredients.

Deciding to go with his cravings, he thinks of a Spanish dish that he enjoyed and loved, though he would never admit that to the Spaniard he was desperate for to call him back or come to his door. Finally, a small idea came to mind, it was of a dish that Spain made his tomatoes with, though Romano knew he would be able to make it without help… hopefully.

Going through the stuff he would need, he gathered the right spices and the other main pieces of the dish he was about to cook up. Spain had told him that it was called sorropotún, a stew that had tomatoes in it along with potatoes, though he wasn't too keen on the idea of potatoes, he would just have to make due if he was going to make this dish correctly. Setting up his ingredients accordingly, he starts up on the dish, hoping that he will be able to make it right…..

~About an two hours later…..~

Romano busied himself with cleaning up the things he used and went back to check on the simmering pot of stew. Pulling the top off, he takes in the scents and smells of the food, and gave a tiny, but sure smile. He had achieved what he wanted to do, and that was to make it correctly. Finishing with his cleaning, he goes and grabs a bowl for himself, but grabs a couple more in case his fratello decided that now was a great time to come visit him, as his brother wasn't the brightest of people, nor the most tactful.

Serving himself some, he stops as he is about to take a bite. Setting his spoon down, he looks at the stew carefully, his eyes clouded and misty with thought. The source of said thoughts, were centered on the country that had procured such a dish that he had made. Suddenly getting angry, Romano shoves the bowl across the table and into the wall, his hair shadowing his eyes as he tries to control the feelings that had come up at the sight of the Spanish dish.

Shaken out of his revere, he hears the incessant knocking at his door, grumbling darkly, he walks out of the kitchen and down the spacious hall to the front door, where he can clearly see the worried face of his brother.

.

.

.

Well, there is the second chapter. :3 My head hurts now and so does my neck, be grateful that I even updated for you rotten people who care not for reviewing, but I am being a hypocrite~ Love you all who have added this story to their alerts, I greatly appreciate it. If you are wondering any of you, I am my own editor and such. Well, that's all for now, school is starting back up for me, but I will work on the next chapter tonight…. I think, and I will see about uploading it soon :D

Ciao~


	3. Conflicting Thoughts

Hello again peeps :D. Long time no see :3 I know I know, it's been weeks since my last upload, but hey, at least I didn't abandon this fanfic :). Soooo, concerning this chapter, Lovino get's pissy with Feli and Feli tells him why he suddenly showed up at his place with Germany in tow. On with the show or adorable tsundereness (I know I spelled that wrong )

.

.

.

Opening the door, Romano glares at his northern equivalent and his worried look, which turned to one of joy when he came out to see what his retarded little brother needed. His brother's face turned up with one of those idiotic, shit eating grin, one that seemed like he had not a care in the world, as if he ever did. For a moment, he wanted to smash that giddy look off his brother's face, but quelled that thought before it could take effect. Giving his little brother the normal scowl, he asks in a not so nice tone, "What is it that you want idiota?"

That stupid smile just got wider and more foolish as his baby brother responded to his question in that eerily cheery voice of his. "Aww, fratello, I just came by to see how you were, seeing as you left the party in a huff and a bit tipsy. You haven't called or anything and your cell must be broken if you haven't called me."

Narrowing his eyes, Lovino gives a short, cryptic response, not at all hiding the irritation he was feeling for his brother's retardation. "What is it that makes you think that I would call you when I clearly don't? Besides, even if I hate that stupid urge to call you, you are always hanging… around… that German….." His voice trailing off, Romano finally notices the stupid potato bastard standing behind his brother, with a blank look on his face.

The urge reared its head once more, the one that motivated him to raise his fist and punch that stupid bastard in the face for following his brother around. Following that urge, he does indeed raise his fist, face set in an angry scowl as the raised appendage comes down, only to be stopped by his target. Snarling a bit, he raises the other, only to have that one stopped as well. Giving the blonde an angry scowl, he starts to pull at his arms, trying but failing at drawing them away from the stronger grip the German had on the.

Beginning to pout, Lovino tugs once more, successfully pulling both his arms back to him, rubbing his right wrist carefully, assessing for any damage. Tugged out of his assessment, his brother grabs his arm and tugs him inside, the other nation dutifully following both Romano and his stupid baby brother. Seeing Feliciano guide them towards his kitchen, Romano stops them in the adjoining living room, pulling his brother around to face him, scowl etched into his face like a permanent wrinkle in the young structure. Placing his hands on his waist, Lovi huffs a bit before making his ponderings known to his naïve little brother. "Alright, what is it that you came here for? I am not exactly in the best of moods Feli, so give your idiotic reason for being here or leave me in peace."

Apparently, his words got to his brothers feeble mind, and soon caused the younger Latin nation to become nervous and bit flustered, fiddling with his hands and shifting his feet a bit. Finding this unusual and unnerving, Romano makes a move to comfort him, but was beat to it by the momentarily forgotten blonde, who placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Somehow, to Romano's mind it made no sense, the gesture comforted his brother enough that he stopped shifting but he kept fiddling with his hands. He then opens his mouth and says something low, a mumbling sound that didn't make any sense to his older brother.

Sighing, Romano lifts a hand and places it over his eyes in a tired and annoyed gesture. "You will have to speak up fratello if you intend on telling me what you need to, I don't have all day believe it or not." Romano, still with his hand covering his face, didn't see the look his brother sent the German for more reassurance.

Hearing his brother clear his throat, he peaked out between his fingers, slowly removing it from his face, giving his brother a tired look as he waits for the other to speak. "Big brother Spain called earlier, wondering if I knew, or Germany knew, where big brother France is. He usually doesn't call and he even wanted to ask Gilbert, but he wasn't around, so Spain just told us to keep an eye out for him, and call him if we find France, though I don't think it's going to end well fratello, he sounded like he was occupied with something. Big brother France must have done something to make big brother Spain so upset if he was unable to find him." Romano gives a slight twitch at his brother's ongoing rambling.

It went on, though he decided to tune it out, in favor of looking out his window, unsure of how to respond to his brother and what he just relayed to his upset and over emotional mind. Was Spain going after the frog for what he told him, or was he doing something else, like… congratulate him on a new relationship, even though Romano was drunk and out of it and unable to make a comment against what the Frenchman did to him. "…and then Spain said he had to go take care of things and hung up. Gilbert came in a few minutes later and we asked him what Spain was asking and he said no…. Fratello… did something happen? Because big brother Spain only does this type of drastic things when it concerns you, you do know he loves you right fratello? Fratello?" Zoning back into what his brother was saying, Romano nods his head and waves his brother off, thoughts too occupied on the last snippet that his brother told him and back to where the Spaniard was and what he was doing.

.

.

.

Alright, there it is :3 about two more chapters or one more, depends on if I load it all in one thing xD Well, I am tired, my head hurts and I want to bash myself in the head before sleeping Well, I hope you guys like it, if you find any errors, just pm me or something, I am off to read some other shit on to satisfy my cravings right now.

~PK


End file.
